hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2015
23:34:52 No more admins for a while. 23:34:58 (whew) 23:35:15 what about chatmods and others 23:35:20 yup 23:35:34 We're probably decent on those as well. 23:35:44 Maybe Junior Admin because it only has 1 right now. 23:35:47 Man this place will probably landscape beyond recognition once I am eldest (brcat) 23:36:01 (bot) 23:36:09 Oh right need to remove that.. 23:36:15 which is sometime in the near future in fact 23:36:25 Or at least modify iy. 23:36:26 it* 23:36:31 (chatbot) works too 23:37:25 I now have a 30 point lead over Puffle for 10th place 23:37:34 A new season and I can extend my lead 23:37:51 unless he gets the lucky edit 23:37:55 the question is, what should I do as a season 23:38:21 Steve got 40,000th about a week ago, it should be a while before someone gets the 41000th 23:38:38 NOTE: This page has been protected so that only users with administrator privileges can edit it. 23:38, December 17, 2015 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) protected "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfA"‎ ‎edit=sysop (expires 00:00, June 1, 2016 (UTC)) ‎move=sysop (expires 00:00, June 1, 2016 (UTC)) (Requests are closed.) 01:04:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:57 Mega Lucario. 01:05:08 :P 01:05:20 What about the next person to rank up who already has a rank? 01:05:40 That to me is most likely your bro Collin. 01:05:56 Yep, Mega Lucario is used by Korrina 01:06:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:13 i wont tell him, so it will be a suprise 01:06:17 :-D 01:06:50 do you guys automatically upgrade the rank 01:06:58 or do you have to request it? 01:07:15 we do it when we feel a user is ready, but occasionally a user will request user rights. 01:07:17 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 01:07:29 ok 01:07:40 I also use Mega Lucario 01:08:22 Collin did not have to request (chatmod) rights from what I remember. We gave them to him. 01:08:46 i havent asked him, but what has he done on this wiki? 01:08:53 like good or bad 01:09:25 Well, Anyone have played Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U 01:10:28 Collin has been all good here. Hasn't even hit a rule. You had that minor skirmish with Bob in which you copied over his chart, but I understand that you probably didn't know it was a rule at the time. 01:10:45 yah... :-/ 01:10:48 Colin, did not, i would earn it 01:11:06 ? 01:12:00 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:10 Heya Collin! 01:12:18 Your buddy here was just asking about you 01:12:19 Oh I see people are talking about me... 01:12:21 lol 01:12:41 hmm... 01:12:42 However Tornado, I did more than good. I did Heroics. and it moved me up the ranks VERY Quickly 01:12:55 yah @Tornado he saved the wiki 01:13:02 wow 01:13:16 And I cheated and adopted it. 01:13:25 I joined this wiki on August 30, 2015. I got Bureaucrat Status on September 28, 2015. 01:13:31 That is less than one month 01:13:53 And @Nkechinyer I requested for rights 01:13:57 and of course you are wondering how- and it has something to do with Douglas and the word "Banned" 01:14:01 oh, I forgot 01:14:14 I don't have great memory 01:14:49 I just adopted the wiki. 01:14:54 *shrugs* 01:15:04 I am the very reason Douglas is gone from wikia. and if you ask Hype and SM, Douglas was VERY Bad here 01:15:21 acting the way he did is pretty much the way to get deleted quickly 01:15:25 Yes very bad indeed. 01:15:38 Yeah. 01:16:05 he did the stupidest stuff 01:16:22 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:16:35 !updatelogs 01:16:37 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 01:17:05 Douglas abused his admin status, and sent death threats 01:17:27 02:57, January 4, 2014 Merrystar (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:HypercaneTeen from (none) to administrator and bureaucrat (Adopting Wiki) 01:17:48 and there was nobody who stuck up to him... at least until I came around 01:18:01 And then it seems other people like Hype jumped on my boat and helped in removing him 01:18:25 And I took the ultimate risk that he would "ban me" in the process 01:18:27 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:27 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:27 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:28 Is this copied or original? On April 24, the JMA and JTWC started monitoring a thunderstorm cluster between Kiribati and Kosrae, The system featured steadily consolidating convection, Environmental conditions being favorable projected 01:19:33 Look, don't go around copying things. Just write it yourself, unless you want to give credit to the article in which it came from. 01:19:38 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:21:55 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:55 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:56 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:56 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:56 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:22:12 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:22:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:39 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:18 Is that copied or original, i typed it myself 01:23:50 It seems to be original. 01:24:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:21 actually, technically, everything is copied (stupid library of Babel) 01:24:33 Yeah.... 01:24:53 But who says it didn't plagarize us? 01:25:18 Collin, maybe 01:25:30 okay yes you can. 01:26:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:53 Tomorrow it will be 2 months 01:27:01 imjoined October 19 01:27:20 Close enough. 01:27:23 Well, as the 4th rule states, you can ask for a exemption 01:27:28 ^ 01:27:35 You're close enough. 01:28:03 Plus you can say you have almost 100 more edits than the minimum. 01:28:34 and that we only have one current Junior Admin 01:28:40 ^ 01:28:58 and that by the time the request is processed that it would be two months anyway 01:29:07 Yep. 01:30:03 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:08 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:30:11 Yo 01:30:19 Hi Azure. 01:30:24 If you mention those "reasons" you are qualified from a exemption Collin, I'd certainly take it as a valid reason 01:30:30 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:39 Hello Azure 01:31:14 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:RfJA#SnaggyFTW 01:32:11 i gtg 01:32:19 final day of school tomorrow 01:32:26 for the rest of the year at least 01:32:33 (hi) 01:32:41 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 01:32:48 Same Hypo 01:32:50 (brb) 01:33:44 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:47 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:24 thanks hyoe 01:35:29 *Hype 01:35:34 No problem. 01:35:34 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:35:44 Hey Nke? 01:36:35 yes? 01:37:35 Hype, how do you use the "Support" green + to upvote a request? 01:38:04 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 01:38:20 Template:S or Template:Support. 01:39:36 or 01:39:50 okay. 01:41:45 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:43:11 I wonder who put Neutral 01:43:13 they have a point 01:43:45 Sadly, having SM, Bob, Marcus, Azure, and Michelle as admins is a awful lot 01:43:54 do we need to reset? 01:44:47 I think the staff numbers were honestly fine with SM and Bob as (junioradmin) 01:44:50 no offense 01:44:55 Yeah. 01:44:58 It's okay. 01:45:09 Me and Bob might not be ready for this. 01:45:21 SM 01:45:33 You got +4 on your request. 01:45:49 So if it is anyone that needs to be demoted it would be Bob. 01:45:54 But isn't 5 admins a awful lot to go with 5 Bcrats 01:45:55 Sorry. 01:45:59 I know, but.... I'm resigning. 01:46:03 that's not much "Control" 01:46:11 Hmm okay 01:46:13 I'll take care of it SM, don't worry 01:46:21 No, I'm resigning. 01:46:36 as admin or from user rights altogether? 01:46:46 As an admin. 01:46:56 01:47:02 Have at it. 01:47:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:08 @ SM 01:47:25 Goodbye, admin rights. 01:47:45 @SM why? 01:47:46 I should mention that only bureaucrats can promote/demote junioradmins and codeeditors. 01:47:48 It's over now. Whew. 01:48:01 The staff numbers were getting too large 01:48:12 Collin, I just felt, like, I wasn't ready for this. 01:48:15 not sure if the RfJA is a good idea now Collin... 01:48:26 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:48:35 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:48:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:48:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:48 doesn't look like it worked SM 01:48:51 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:00 still want (Junioradmin) rights? 01:49:02 01:47, December 18, 2015 StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrawberryMaster from poweruser and administrator to poweruser 01:49:21 it's still showing up with SM as admin for me 01:49:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:32 Refresh. 01:49:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:49:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:49:37 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:40 . 01:49:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:49 still showing Green Hurricane 01:49:57 I've tried doing that three times already. 01:49:59 @ SM 01:50:05 Yes, I still want junir admin rights. 01:50:08 *junior 01:50:16 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:20 I'll do it. 01:50:41 20:50, December 17, 2015 CycloneNkechinyer (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrawberryMaster from poweruser to poweruser and junioradmin (We'll let him keep his Junior Admin rights.) 01:50:46 Ninja'd Hype :D 01:50:55 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:50:57 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:05 Hype got rekt 01:51:10 :P 01:51:11 Lol 01:51:19 01:50, December 18, 2015 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrawberryMaster from poweruser and junioradmin to poweruser, junioradmin and Chat moderator (User feels more comfortable with junioradmin rights.) 01:51:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:51:34 Try refreshing SM. 01:51:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:37 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:51:38 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:38 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:51:44 nope 01:51:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:49 also, hey Michelle! 01:51:50 Hi Michelle. 01:51:54 Refreshed. 01:51:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:51:57 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:51:58 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:08 Not working for me SM. 01:52:16 My god 01:52:17 Don't know why it is still not working.. 01:52:19 :/ 01:52:23 I am going to need to get a substitute tomorrow 01:52:26 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:27 why? 01:52:34 Why? 01:52:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:52:50 You want to see Mary Jane in a cage with a open toilet :D? 01:52:51 Why? 01:53:04 Mary Jane's daughter said that Mary baked muffins for me as a redemption gift 01:53:06 and gave them to me. 01:53:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:12 I ate one, and they tasted awfully wierd 01:53:15 now I am sick as all hell 01:53:22 she poisoned them! 01:53:28 ^ 01:53:31 f*** Mary Jane 01:53:41 Thats what I am thinking 01:53:46 Food Poisioning. I'd stop by the Doctors office tomorrow 01:53:48 I am thinking of going to a hospital tomorrow 01:53:49 Michelle you need to see a doctor. 01:53:56 or a ER. 01:53:58 *Poisoning 01:53:59 like asap. 01:54:25 The Doctor would be good for tomorrow, but if you need it urgently, like perhaps in this case, THEN Use the ER 01:54:34 If Mary Jane actually did poison me... 01:54:36 oh boy... 01:54:37 ok SM I see your yellow hurricane again. 01:54:51 Okay. 01:55:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:04 Why would you trust a Muffin made by Mary Jane Michelle? That just seems like your own foolishness to have eaten one. 01:55:06 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:55:08 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:28 idk 01:55:32 I thought her daughter made them 01:55:36 her daughter is nice... 01:55:53 Maybe you could have asked who made them 01:56:08 I'm sure she would have told you the truth 01:56:16 that Mary Jane made them 01:56:25 and then you could have avoided eating one 01:56:39 and Not gotten food poisoned. Problem solved. 01:56:53 But... 01:56:55 I love muffins. 01:57:00 Wow 01:57:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:57:18 But how does that justify eating one without knowing who made it? 01:57:19 Mary Jane is my number 1 enemy..... 01:57:24 Sorry Collin, maybe in a couple more months.\ 01:57:26 I probably won't be on tomorrow 01:57:53 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:57:53 You can take a tablet to the ER 01:57:54 and hook it to wifi 01:57:56 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:06 Yah 01:58:11 :-/ 01:58:26 I... I need to go. 01:58:37 Starting tomorrow I won't be active for about a month 01:58:52 okay. Let us know how you feel! Get well soon! 01:58:56 Yeah. 01:58:56 (bye) Michelle 01:59:01 (hi) 01:59:05 \o 01:59:40 Can I give Tornado AutoPatrolled user status? 01:59:56 Idk. 02:00:34 I'm surprised his brother Logan hasn't been on that much 02:00:57 He said he has Football practice often 02:01:05 yeah 02:01:10 Maybe we will see him on weekends more than weekdays 02:01:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:03:05 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:03:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 02:03:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:27 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:17 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:05:17 21:21, August 29, 2015 Hurricane news (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CycloneNkechinyer from (none) to Chat moderator (Hurricane news promoted HurricaneMonster to be a chat moderator on this wiki.) 02:05:28 That was Douglas (being stupid honestly) 02:05:49 lol 02:05:51 18:24, September 25, 2015 PuffleXTREME (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CycloneNkechinyer from Chat moderator to junioradmin (Did something VERY helpful, and deserves it.) 02:06:09 That was Puffle rewarding me for my actions against Douglas 02:06:39 :D 02:07:10 23:09, September 27, 2015 HypercaneTeen (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CycloneNkechinyer from junioradmin to administrator and bureaucrat 02:07:12 :P 02:07:20 I wonder why Hype did that 02:07:24 I requested it 02:07:30 :) 02:08:04 Because you helped rid us of Douglas. 02:08:13 Yup! 02:08:31 Do you think I was the person who started the revolution? 02:08:41 I think so. 02:08:56 But tbh I tried doing the forums of getting him demoted before. 02:09:01 gtg 02:09:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 02:09:13 I closed each because he was acting to pyscho.. 02:09:24 I tried Force as supposed to Democracy 02:09:26 !tell StrawberryMaster WB 02:09:26 Hypercane: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 02:09:35 I'm the Samuel Adams of this wiki 02:09:43 Wow/ 02:09:51 I don't know who that is. 02:09:52 (we've been studying american history in social studies) 02:09:52 :P 02:10:17 He founded the Sons of Liberty in Boston, amongst the first to be against the British 02:10:23 Wow.\ 02:10:26 Wow. * 02:10:30 kind of like me- the first person to be against Douglas 02:10:49 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_Adams 02:10:53 You were the first true person. 02:11:03 I was kinda the first bu tdid't suncceed. 02:11:08 but didn't* 02:11:32 And others (like you) tagged along like "Hey this guy is right. Maybe I should join and push the momentum even farther" 02:11:34 I had regrets almost immediately after promoting him. 02:11:58 Yep 02:12:01 I wonder why 02:12:33 Because he was acting very immature soon afterwards. 02:12:51 oh 02:13:59 It's basically: You tried removing him and failed (let me guess Doug locked it) and needed a hero when I stepped in 02:14:15 and I used a much more radical approach: Force 02:14:42 Yep 02:14:58 Force was what you needed. Not choice, force. 02:15:48 when the mass (bcrat) demotion came, I'm like "I see it reasonable they will let me remain a admin, but there is no way I will stay a (bcrat) 02:15:53 I was WAY OFF 02:16:00 Hype- you spared me 02:16:53 And I am sure that I know why you spared me from being demoted 02:16:59 Yep 02:18:03 Let me Guess: It involves the words "Douglas", "Banned", and "Infinite" 02:18:12 Yep 02:18:33 I got Douglas banned for "Infinite" 02:18:47 How long were you dreaming about that? 02:19:21 Dreaming about Douglas getting Banned 02:19:38 how long did you have to wait and how many times did you try Hype? 02:22:00 and when I asked Puffle when I might have "Admin Status" Puffle had said "Once you get around 6 Months here" 02:22:09 He was certainly wrong 02:22:11 right? 02:22:40 Yep 02:23:24 and Puffle probably thought "Man, was I wrong. He helped us a lot" 02:23:56 Lol 02:24:36 Looking back at where Puffle said it would take a while to be a admin, it actually seems sort of Foolish 02:24:59 Yep 02:25:08 since I became a (bcrat) WAY Before when Puffle said I might get admin :P 02:25:18 2 Weeks vs 6 Months 02:26:09 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:12 Hey. 02:26:35 Hi Bob 02:26:44 Hi 02:26:47 Bob 02:27:02 Well, Wait... 02:27:02 :) 02:27:12 What? 02:27:16 I forgot to add my daily storm! 02:27:17 we were just Mentioning how Foolish Puffle looked when he said it would be about 6 Months before I got admin status (and that was 2 weeks before the Doug incident) 02:27:47 Bob, just some Info for you- SM resigned from admin and wrote "Maybe me and Bob aren't ready for this" 02:28:00 What? 02:28:05 SM resigned 02:28:09 He RESIGNED? 02:28:09 Bob make 2 tomorrow. 02:28:19 yes. 02:28:20 Problem solved. 02:28:23 Wow. 02:28:26 Maybe Bob will follow... 02:28:43 since it would fix the "Too Many admins" problem 02:28:45 I honestly don't know if I want to resign. 02:28:51 I think we can leave Bob as an admin 02:28:56 okay. 02:29:05 We just won't promote any for a while. 02:29:15 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:29:18 and by that I mean until June of next year. 02:29:28 The next time we replace a bcrat we just won't add another admin 02:29:56 Bob you're safe you can stay as an admin. 02:30:03 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:06 Hmm okay. 02:30:09 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:11 Hi Collin. 02:30:39 Hi 02:31:14 The Activity of the B-Crats in order: Me, Hype, Layten, Puffle, Ryne 02:31:20 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:31:25 The me and Hype was a close Tiebreaker 02:31:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:01 I have come this far, I don't know if I want to demote myself. 02:32:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:14 It's alright 02:32:32 Is SM a junior admin still? 02:32:40 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:40 Hey Bob, you got 1,750 edits on the dot 02:32:43 Wow 02:32:48 Yes, SM is still Junior Admin 02:32:59 So I should just forget JA 02:33:01 Good. He doesn't need to demote himself below that. 02:33:10 I'm slowly inching towards 750 edits 02:33:17 and now at 1,390 points 02:33:21 30 over Puffle 02:33:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:45 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:33:46 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:52 !updatelogs 02:34:54 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 02:35:03 I'm starting to think of something that is causing our high numbers: we are getting so popular, we have too many admins! 02:35:04 Bob I still think you should add 2 storms to your season tomorrow. 02:35:31 Yes. 02:35:36 So your season will be on schedule. 02:35:38 II will. 02:35:44 *I 02:35:45 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:53 hey guys 02:36:02 Hey. 02:36:02 Hi. 02:36:04 I am currently at the hospital. 02:36:17 I decided to bring my ipad. 02:36:22 Oh. 02:36:23 She got food poisoned. 02:36:40 She ate a muffin food poisoned by that a****** Mary Jane 02:36:45 Mar Jane put rat poison in my muffin. 02:36:48 Mary* 02:36:53 Seriously? 02:36:56 Yes. 02:36:58 If I would have gone to the hospital any later 02:37:01 I would have died 02:37:02 What the actual hell... 02:37:04 Mary Jane is out of control 02:37:20 no... 02:37:25 I think that this was her daughters doing. 02:37:35 Wow 02:37:43 But, it was likely Mary. 02:37:47 Wtj 02:37:50 Wth* 02:37:56 No, I think it's because you didn't ask to find out if Mary Jane made the muffin. 02:38:01 I can't believe I got poisoned by such a dumb b*tch 02:38:19 how could you have died from that muffin? 02:38:38 Mary Jane needs to get the death penalty (If it is legal in the Bahamas, of course) 02:39:04 Rat Poison 02:39:25 what does rat poison do to Human beings? 02:39:44 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:39:46 If consumed in small ammounts... 02:39:48 nothing. 02:39:58 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:12 I have two Mary Jane type threats in my life 02:40:13 and... 02:40:17 and I am still living 02:40:24 I lied when I said I only had one... 02:40:40 want to hear about my Mary Jane Type Threats Michelle? 02:40:45 Thats ok. 02:40:48 I need to go to bed. 02:40:53 I am calling out a sub tomorrow. 02:40:58 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:08 You still in the hospital 02:41:14 or not Michelle? 02:41:15 Ok, rest well. 02:41:18 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:41:27 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:39 Hey Jsky. 02:41:54 How could she go to the hospital for 5 minutes and then suddenly be in bed at her house @nkechinyer? 02:42:01 Makes no sense 02:42:09 Exactly 02:42:10 ^ 02:42:15 Unless she is sleeping in the Hospital Bed 02:42:28 She's hiding something here... 02:43:05 If she was really food poisoned, wouldn't she not feel well enough to contribute? 02:43:24 Or chat? It just seems odd. 02:43:31 My Mom got food poisoned a few years ago 02:43:37 she was fine. 02:43:54 and still used the Computer, of course 02:43:55 But, if she's truthful, rat poison is likely terrible for you. 02:44:07 Why would you bring an iPad with you if you were a patient in a hospital? 02:44:20 So she can "Update" us 02:44:33 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 02:44:36 and family and friends 02:44:50 I've used my Phone in the Hospital before 02:44:59 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:45:13 Want to know my honest Opinion on Mary Jane? 02:45:19 Yeah. 02:45:28 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:28 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:29 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:29 Hi! I am currently making the history of STY Denise (Mirinae) 02:45:31 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:45 Just is weird the whole story though 02:46:01 In my honest opinion, If Mary Jane is doing all the stuff Michelle is claiming, I think Michelle is to blame for at least a portion of it 02:46:21 Some of the stuff, in my opinion, doesn't seem truthful. 02:46:39 But really Mary Jane supposedly a real person got arrested for trespassing 02:46:56 michelle then eats a "poisoned" muffin 02:47:24 she then goes to the hospital where she says she could of died if she would of waited any longer 02:47:35 I blame the Poisoned Muffin on Michelle honestly 02:47:41 she didn't ask who made them 02:47:53 Who eats something without knowing who made it? 02:47:59 Not me. 02:48:00 if I wrote that as a story for my ELA teacher she would laugh and rip up the paper 02:48:54 @bob I tried for Junior Admin rights 02:49:03 And I blame the reason she keeps having to deal with Mary Jane on Michelle as well 02:49:23 but SM resigned so that pretty much stopped it 02:49:35 imhad 1 support from hype 02:49:36 I mean, Michelle could have solved the problem with one 30 Minute stop at the police office, and yet she refused. 02:49:46 @Nkech Do you think I should demote myself? 02:49:46 and 1 neutral from SM 02:50:04 Nkechinyer 02:50:07 I'm fine with whatever decision you make Bob 02:50:08 It is my fault. 02:50:18 I did hear this though 02:50:19 I figured some of this was your fault 02:50:26 Mary Jane is in jail for years to come. 02:50:29 I thought u were going to bed 02:50:36 Ok. I'll stay for now. But if by any chance I become inactive, I'll demote myself. 02:50:43 I can't sleep, Collin. 02:50:57 you could have solved this with a 30 Minute stop at the police office, and you refused. 02:51:17 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 02:51:29 you could have asked who made the muffin and never ate it. But instead you didn't ask 02:52:08 Will Mary Jane have to appear in court? 02:52:19 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:19 So Michelle are u saying that in about a few weeks we won't here another story about "Mary Jane" liked "oh she escaped and is out to get me!" 02:52:19 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:19 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:19 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:29 Now that she is in prison for a long time. 02:52:39 How long? 02:52:49 Will Mary Jane have to go to court? 02:52:58 Maybe they will hire me as a juror :P 02:53:02 "For Years To Come" that's what Michelle said 02:53:11 But how many years? 02:53:29 Idk 02:53:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:53:33 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:48 Michelle, how many years will Mary Jane be in Jail? 02:53:50 I don't understand her story. One second she's in jail, the next she is not 02:53:57 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:03 Hey Odile. 02:54:41 Well we shouldn't hear about this fake called Mary Jane again because she is in "Jail" for a long time 02:55:28 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:16 Michelle confuses me with the stories and lying about her age 02:56:30 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:56:35 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:46 Top 5 On the Wiki Threats list: #1- My Dad, #2- My Trump Thinking Stupid kid in the neighborhood, #3- Mary Jane, #4- DougMom, #5- ??? 02:56:51 Help me fill #5 02:56:52 :P 02:57:10 Michelle 02:57:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:57:17 We have eliminated so many of our threats that I actually couldn't come up with a #5 02:57:27 Yeah. 02:57:31 Not Michelle, she helped in Banning Douglas 02:57:37 DougMom is #4 02:57:59 my sister. 02:58:04 My Dad is a greater threat to the wiki than Mary Jane 02:58:04 I think DougMom is worse than Mary Jane. 02:58:13 Why? 02:58:14 Looks like the death penalty has not happened since 2000 in the Bahamas. 02:58:30 infertile me when I do a season in a weekend 02:58:46 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 02:58:46 #5 Puffle's Sister 02:58:50 *interrupts 02:58:56 Hey Logan. 02:58:57 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:59:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:59:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:10 Hi 02:59:11 but what are the odds that Douglas can even contact us? Near 0 02:59:30 Your Brother has been here a LOT 02:59:32 I started up a season with him in fact 02:59:37 Who mine? 02:59:40 yes. 02:59:41 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:59:50 Tornado. 02:59:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:54 He also put in a logo 02:59:55 Guys 02:59:56 :) 03:00:01 I just got the latest news about mary jane 03:00:11 She is in prison 03:00:13 for 15 years 03:00:13 Death Penalty? 03:00:13 and how long is she in Jail for? 03:00:17 oh 03:00:20 Oh ok 03:00:20 15 YEARS 03:00:33 in 15 years this wiki may not even exist 03:00:39 !hello from the other side 03:00:39 Hello there, from the other side 03:00:55 in 15 years Michelle may have moved out of the Bahamas because of rising sea levels due to global warming. 03:01:18 I looked up when the last execution was in the Bahamas for the death penatly.. 03:01:20 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:29 *penalty 03:01:33 It was in 2000/ 03:01:35 .* 03:01:45 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:02:02 Wow so In a few days we aren't going to here about MARY JANE because she is in jail 03:02:02 *2000 03:02:20 Michelle, if you mention the Muffins to the Police they can add "Attempted Murder" to Mary Jane's court charges 03:02:24 If Mary Jane gets the death penalty it will make the news 03:02:32 but oh wait she escaped and she is coming after me 03:02:37 I bet I'll go looking for it 03:02:47 she stabbed me and now she is in jail AGAIN 03:03:00 i almost died and she escaped again 03:03:11 Collin that is quite enough please. 03:03:18 Hey my Mom was going through the Cable Guide and I saw a "Beat Mary Jane" show on the guide 03:03:21 eh?!? 03:03:23 literally 03:03:34 Wow! That's odd 03:03:45 Michelle, will Mary Jane have to go to court? 03:03:53 Screw This 03:03:54 Yes. 03:04:00 So, I am likely going to be away for a day 03:04:14 can we help you out any with a testamony? 03:04:22 No 03:04:22 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:04:25 This is real life stuff 03:04:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:04:28 we may be able to use pictures to back what you are telling us 03:04:39 from our chat 03:04:48 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:49 okay. 03:05:00 Guys, look at Super Typhoon Mirinae 03:05:14 I need to go. 03:05:22 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:05:31 Bye Michelle. 03:05:37 Jskylinegtr, Your mentioning of Mirinae is beginning to get annoying 03:05:37 /me puts on an ugly christmas sweater 03:05:44 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 03:05:45 Bye Michelle. 03:05:58 / Bob has no ugly sweaters 03:05:58 Byeee 03:06:08 it's /me bob 03:06:12 Oh 03:06:14 Christmas in 8 days! 03:06:17 /me has no ugly sweaters 03:06:17 Yay 03:06:25 Yeah! 03:06:38 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:06:40 Mary Jane will still be labeled as a Code Yellow Minor Threat 03:06:50 Well tomorrow will be 7 (epic) 03:06:50 Which means I could briefly enter a "Very Strong" La Niña 03:07:01 !updatelogs 03:07:04 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 20 lines to the page). 03:07:09 /me wants a ugly sweater 03:07:15 How would he know? @Nkech 03:07:15 What is code red? 03:07:18 The Trump Impersonator from my school is at Code Orange Major Threat 03:07:30 Eminent threat= Code Red 03:07:41 Code Red would be it is obvious it will happen 03:07:45 Doug was a code red at one point 03:07:58 Yep 03:08:03 Orange expresses some uncertainty but is still signaling of a major threat 03:08:14 Imminent * 03:08:21 Imminent Threat * 03:08:37 what code we are at the moment 03:08:51 and lastly, code yellow represents a Minor Threat, meaning that it is possible but unlikely 03:09:02 Odile, it is ranked by Person 03:09:05 I did not copy this: On April 24, the JMA and JTWC started monitoring a thunderstorm cluster between Kiribati and Kosrae, The system featured steadily consolidating convection, Environmental conditions being favorable had the cyclone develop faster, and it was upgraded into a tropical depression one day and 12 hours later by the JMA, and the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert (TCFA). 12 hours later, the JTWC upgrades the low pressure area, and designates it as 05W. Subsequent intensification resulted in the JMA upgrading 05W into a tropical storm, and assigned it the name Mirinae. while the JTWC followed suit 6 hours later. 03:09:13 oh 03:09:19 for instance, DougMom is Code Yellow 03:09:31 Puffle's Sister is Code Yellow 03:09:41 Jskylinegtr can u not do that here it is getting annoying 03:09:42 Jsk can you please stop, just write in your own words and you'll be just fine. 03:09:53 Mary Jane is code Yellow 03:10:12 The annoying acts like Trump kid from my neighborhood is Code Orange 03:10:18 I don't know what is true and what is not with Mary Jane. 03:10:19 My Dad is Code Orange 03:10:34 Truthfully its sounds fake to me 03:10:38 @Nkech how could your dad find you? 03:10:38 thats my opinion 03:10:45 Doug if he returns with a vegeance 03:10:47 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:10:51 Code RED 03:10:53 I am just typing it right now, just that using Choi-wan and Haiyan's format, but not copying it directly 03:11:04 Anywhere. 03:11:23 He's got a computer, and a liar of his near 70 year old Mom 03:11:28 they could drive up here 03:11:29 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:42 Oh. 03:12:39 My Mom would be on Code Red, I'd be staying home (even from school), and we would be locking all the doors and windows and boarding them up like a Hurricane was getting ready to hit my house. 03:12:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:13:14 There would likely be a small spyhole in the tiny attic on him 03:13:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:13:33 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:54 This man sounds like bad news. 03:14:21 And if they came to my door, we end up fighting, 2 on 2, maybe 3 on 2 if my neighbor wants to help, to prevent me from being taken away to Louisiana 03:14:38 Does your dad want you to come with him? 03:14:45 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 03:14:48 Most likely, yes. 03:15:20 Hopefully he will leave you alone. When was the last time you saw him? 03:15:22 and if I didn't they'd likely try to kidnap me 03:15:39 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:40 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:40 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:53 I last heard news of my Dad 8 years ago, but I know where he lives. 03:16:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:16:23 Wow. 03:16:35 If the threat from my Dad and the annoying kid who acts like Trump becomes obvious I may actually start carrying a hammer. 03:16:40 or maybe a pocketknife 03:17:14 Wow... 03:17:20 I personally think your dad, like Mary Jane is for Michelle, is a major threat for you, but not the wiki unless somehow it causes you to leave. 03:17:35 My Dad is a much much worse threat than Mary jane 03:17:38 The Trump kid is more likely 03:17:50 He would probably show up to my lawn 03:18:13 But would he join the wiki? 03:18:31 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:18:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:52 He'd do anything to try to find me and kidnap me. If it involved using this wiki to get through, then he would absolutely attempt it 03:19:14 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:19:14 Wow. 03:19:19 I'm going to go to bed. Goodbye. 03:19:21 (bye) 03:19:24 Bye 03:19:25 Cya o/ 03:19:33 If you need anything, send me a message on my wall. 03:19:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 03:19:42 bye o/ 03:19:55 Bob I can't wait until tomorrow. 03:20:20 It is when you add 2 whole storms to your season. 03:20:20 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:20:22 :P 03:20:38 I gonna go to bed now 03:20:44 Yeah. 03:20:44 one more day of school 03:20:49 Yeah! 03:20:52 Cya Collin 03:20:52 (hi) 03:20:55 o/ 03:20:58 Tomorrow is an early release for me 03:20:58 \o 03:21:13 I am already off on winter break. 03:21:19 and have been since last week.. 03:21:22 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:21:36 I guess I'll head out too. 03:21:39 Good night 03:21:43 (Bye) 03:21:43 Cya o/ 03:22:13 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:23:10 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 03:23:16 Hi 03:23:19 o/ 03:23:24 Hey 03:23:49 i figured I get back on I had to empty my dishwasher and feed my dogs 03:24:01 Okay. 03:24:29 /o 03:24:39 o/ 03:24:46 What happened to SnaggyFTW's request for rights 03:24:53 I was gonna vote for hi 03:24:59 my bro told me about it 03:25:40 Well he removed it. 03:26:04 Why would he do that? 03:26:21 Because one of our admins stepped down to junior admin. 03:26:41 I still don't fully know why. 03:26:47 So... From what I heard there was only one and that would make two 03:26:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:26:57 oh ok 03:27:06 Well there is two now. 03:27:17 I'll ask my bro to talk to him tomorrow at school 03:27:28 Maybe in a month or two he can request it again. 03:27:32 Hmm okay. 03:27:44 !tell HurricaneOdile WB 03:27:44 Hypercane: I will tell HurricaneOdile your message the next time I see them. 03:28:51 Maybe he stepped down because people weren't supporting it 03:28:54 idk 03:29:07 SnaggyFTW 03:29:11 im tali 03:29:11 I supported it. 03:29:16 oh 03:29:50 Allm 03:29:54 woops 03:30:14 all I know is that this time of year Collin just like dissapears 03:30:27 he has a Instagram that he is regular on 03:30:31 Wow. 03:30:43 and this time of year last year he didn't do anything 03:30:50 no posts 03:30:54 no likes 03:31:03 no activity at all 03:31:11 He did tell us starting tomorrow he'll be inactive or a month.. 03:31:28 Probably vacation 03:31:33 he needs one 03:31:41 Hmm okay. 03:31:46 from what I've heard from my little bro 03:31:57 he is a guitarist in their band they created 03:32:10 he has to keep up with all the work that the school gives them 03:32:26 I definitely deserved my winter break from my first semester of college.. 03:32:35 Wow 03:32:50 I'm 15, so I'm getting off tomorrow 03:33:03 I got off last week. 03:33:12 , Is Denise Laurel pretty in this profile pic? 03:33:12 I'm off til January 10, 2016. 03:33:39 Sure. 03:33:42 @ Jsk 03:33:52 Jskylinegtr what does that have to do with hurricanes? 03:34:05 i need a vacation 03:34:16 coach was working us extra hard today on the field 03:34:21 Wow. 03:34:26 im exhausted 03:34:32 I could never do football.. 03:34:46 I tried it once in elementary during recess. 03:34:51 my little bro plays basketball 03:34:51 yeah never again.. 03:34:58 Oh cool. 03:35:07 collin also plays sports 03:35:15 not for a team though 03:35:19 just for fun 03:35:19 That's awesome. 03:35:30 a variety actually 03:35:39 The only sport I'm kinda good at is bowling.. 03:35:52 It is just the name reference 03:36:07 I got a 102 in bowling last Saturday. 03:36:14 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 03:36:16 So 03:36:24 The doctor just got back to me. 03:36:29 and like a 90 something? 03:36:32 Yes? 03:36:35 @ Michelle 03:36:37 I am fine 03:36:40 and I can go back home tomorrow 03:36:51 That's good. 03:36:56 And I will be home by 5:00 EST 03:37:05 am or pm 03:37:18 I am an NHL fan 03:37:30 PM 03:37:39 National Hockey Leauge? 03:37:49 League * 03:37:59 Yep hype 03:38:07 Okay. 03:38:30 The highest I have ever gotten in bowling was a 132. 03:38:30 Yep, anyone know Brandon Saad 03:38:39 no 03:39:18 I don't know much about sports. 03:39:29 Anyone know a trade between the Chicago Blackhawks and Columbus Blue Jackets 03:39:33 the sports world * 03:39:35 No 03:39:59 Collin actually got cut on his leg playing hockey I heard 03:40:18 some dude jumped to try and get the puck and hit it 03:40:27 and the blade hit Collins leg 03:41:00 What is your favorite NHL team, mine is Los Angeles Kings 03:41:14 I don't have one 03:41:24 Wow that's harsh. 03:41:31 I hope he is okay. 03:41:31 The Hurricanes ;-) 03:41:40 Carolina Hurricanes 03:41:54 @hype it was a year ago 03:41:59 Yay a team named after hurricanes! 03:42:01 so he is good now 03:42:02 Oh okay. 03:42:36 I once made a 214 storm season..\ 03:42:43 wow 03:42:55 how long did it take? 03:43:00 It was my 2013 season. 03:43:05 Quite a while. 03:43:16 Probably a few months.. 03:43:25 And this was in 2013. 03:43:27 :P 03:43:54 my other account is my original account. 03:44:42 Well I'm gonna go to bed 03:44:45 Er I should say my old account. 03:44:49 Ok 03:44:50 Cya 03:44:53 seemyou tomorrow I guess 03:44:55 o/ 03:45:00 (hello) 03:45:04 crap!!!! 03:45:08 [[]]o/ 03:45:12 [[]]\o 03:45:17 (hi) 03:45:25 there we go! 03:45:30 cya 03:45:32 Cya 03:45:59 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has left Special:Chat. 03:46:26 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:46:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:48:51 Carolina Hurricanes, last september, acquired Kris Versteeg 03:53:58 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 03:54:54 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 04:13:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:41 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:22:55 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 04:30:33 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 04:31:25 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 04:31:25 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 04:31:25 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 04:43:49 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 07:01:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:51:00 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 07:51:32 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 09:06:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:10:21 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 09:11:02 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 09:18:47 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 09:18:57 Hi. 09:19:19 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 09:19:21 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 09:21:15 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 09:22:08 !hello MS 09:22:09 Hello there, MS 09:24:29 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 10:55:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 10:56:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:56:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 10:57:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:59:10 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 10:59:17 Hello Hype! 10:59:26 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 10:59:29 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 11:06:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:06:58 Hello. 11:06:58 StrawberryMaster, Hypercane told you: WB 11:09:18 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2022_Great_Lakes_Cyclone_Season_(CycloneNkechinyer) 11:09:25 Like my new season? 11:09:35 It's also my first Great Lakes season 11:09:55 I.. I like it. 11:10:15 It's not finished yet, of course 11:10:25 I saw it. 11:10:35 okay. 11:14:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:17:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:18:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:18:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:18:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:20:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:21:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:26:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:27:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:28:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:28:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:34:35 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 11:36:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:39:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:41:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:50:01 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 11:50:06 hi 11:50:35 (hi) 11:51:16 !hi 11:51:22 !hello 11:51:22 Hello there 11:51:46 !ignore Tropical Depression 29W 11:51:46 Hurricane Layten: Now ignoring Tropical Depression 29W. 11:52:22 hello?? 11:54:14 ................. 11:54:52 Hi. 11:55:20 hi 11:55:26 imon till 1230 utc 11:55:43 29W was a failure 11:55:52 Yeah.. 11:56:00 I (hate) 29W 2015!! 11:56:13 (facepalm) 29W 2015 11:56:18 lol 11:56:37 (brb) 11:56:53 back 11:57:16 Even Failicia was better than 29W. 11:57:30 jk 11:57:34 yeah, it was 11:57:42 Felicia will always be a failure. 11:57:51 But it seems she got dethroned. 11:58:06 lol 11:58:07 29W = (angry) 11:58:33 lol 12:03:48 im getting along good now 12:03:57 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:04:06 however, LJ seems to be vandalising pages 12:04:08 Retyped Mirinae, did not copy paste 12:04:22 my 27280 part 1 got targeted, an dedits were reverted 12:04:28 goog js 12:04:44 good* 12:04:57 Read Super Typhoon Mirinae, i just typed my own meteorological history, now typing Philippine preparations 12:05:13 ok, im busy at the moment 12:05:28 Alright. 12:06:42 Is Denise pretty in that blue dress ? 12:07:18 yep 12:07:24 Yep. 12:07:53 Typing this Metro Manila, which Denise/Mirinae would make landfall had major evacuations, which name should i use 12:08:25 Lando!!, seems as it has been retired (no)!!! 12:09:03 I meant, the paragrah, and which name should i show, from Denise or Mirinae 12:09:41 Wikipedia usually does it like this: Mirinae (Denise) 12:09:50 Yeah. 12:11:29 I would use it, Denise Laurel, the person i told you, a Filipina actress and singer, has her name used by PAGASA, and what name for the sentence, Metro Manila, which Denise/Mirinae 12:11:58 Wikipedia usually does it like this: Mirinae (Denise) 12:12:17 Yep, but i am referring to the sentence 12:12:35 Denise then 12:13:14 Use PAGASA name, while using Mirinae for other countries 12:13:21 yes 12:14:23 As Haiyan was moving was said on Yolanda, can use Mirinae 12:15:02 just use the Wikipedia layout, but not copy anything without sourcing it 12:15:58 I typed it, now, PAGASA actually uses Dindo, but like Nonoy, will be changed for unknown reasons, what is your guess 12:16:12 same as nona 12:16:51 What would happen to the name Dindo that would cause it to be removed 2015 12 18